


Heathens

by patrochilles_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Violence, but make no mistake, i'm actually not sure how to tag this one, the avengers really love peter okay, there will be a lot of lighthearted stuff, there's going to be more tags to come, there's gonna be some whump and violence, your faves are kinda dark in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash
Summary: “Alright,” he sighed. “I’ll do it.”Tony sat back in his chair and gave him an assessing look.“You’re sure? You know I won’t be mad if you say no.”A smile tugged at Peters lips.“You know, I like how you try to pitch this really elaborate plan to me, asking me to do it, and then try and talk me out of it in the same conversation.”Tony returned the smile and tossed a crumpled-up napkin at him.“Brat. You’ve been spending too much time around Keener. You used to not have this much attitude,” the man teased.ORThe mafia AU that no one asked for!Mind the tags and read the A/N. This won't be like my normal stuff.God, I still suck at summaries.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, hi. I've always wanted to write a mafia-style AU, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to do it. This is going to be a relatively long series if all goes to plan, and it'll be a little dark at times. I'll have relevant trigger warnings before every chapter so please mind those. 
> 
> This fic will have all of the fave tropes but with a bit of a twist. No one has super powers, but that doesn't mean they are any less powerful. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy, and I'm always open to suggestions or ideas. I have a bunch of other fics in the works too so stay tuned for those. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at [madeof-memories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madeof-memories)

When his dad came up to him and said to him that there was an upcoming mission and he was to be an integral part in its success, Peter Stark never expected to be told that he was supposed to go undercover in a STEM high school. 

“You do realize that I’ve never been to a public school in my life, right?” Peter deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at Tony “Iron Man” Stark, the most notorious underground crime boss in the country. 

Tony huffed a laugh and set his mug of coffee down on the table.

“Yes, bambino, I know that you’ve never been to a public school, and for good reason. As much as I’m not a fan of this idea, Toomes’s daughter, Elizabeth Allan, goes to Midtown, and I need you to work your magic.” 

_Work his magic._

Peter repressed a snort. He knew what his father meant. The teenaged heir was cursed with an eternally child-like appearance, and despite the environment he was raised in, he had an easy-going and charismatic demeanor. Peter knew he was naturally good at getting information out of people with a few smiles and sweet phrases, but Natasha – the ex-Russian assassin known as Black Widow and his self-proclaimed Aunt – got her fangs into him when she learned he had an affinity for the skill and taught him everything she knew, even going so far as to refer to him as her ‘Spiderling.’ 

So, yes. Tony absolutely wanted him to work his magic to get any inside intel on one of the man’s biggest rivals. 

“If Toomes discovers me, he’ll stop at nothing to try and get me killed.” 

Tony’s eyes flashed dangerous and he shifted in his seat.

“You won’t be discovered, and even if you are, I would never let anything happen to you.”

It was said with so much conviction that if Peter didn’t already know that as an immovable fact, he would have a hard time not believing him. Family was the most important thing to Tony, and he would stop at nothing to protect the ones he loved. 

“What’s the motive for all of this anyway? Has Toomes made a move recently?” he asked, understandably curious to know why he had to go to such great lengths just to get information, especially when things could be done the old-fashioned way.

“Nat’s intel told us that he’s planning something big. We haven’t been able to find out what it is yet. So far, he’s kept his circle close, and it’s all very hush-hush. We’ve got your identity set up, and the appropriate documentation is ready to go if you’re okay with it. I just want to make it very clear that you don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt.” 

Peter watched as Tony’s eyes softened with a type of affection that no one outside of their little family got to see. To the world, Tony Stark was a callous and arrogant businessman, and it was widely known that the man got up to some less-than-legal hobbies on his off time, but thanks to Pepper Potts and her expertise in running the squeaky clean front that was Stark Industries, a multi-billion dollar tech company in its own right, and the assassins, hitmen, and runners in their dysfunctional tight-knit family, nothing could ever be traced back to him. The world would never see the Tony Stark that sat in front of him then, his dad. 

Just like Peter also knew that the Adrian Toomes problem was getting out of hand. Too many of their people had gotten killed by his men as they scrambled to gain some sort of purchase in Tony’s underworld. Toomes had been sending people to break into warehouses and other facilities to steal priceless weapons, materials, and schematics, to resell with a new branding. If Nat’s sources said that he was planning something big, then Peter knew it was time to put some work in himself to find out and stop whatever it was considering his _unique_ position.

If unique meant that nobody knew about him. 

Sure, men and women that Tony had business dealings with knew about Peter’s existence. He was the heir after all, and he had to learn how to learn how to work on the shadier side of their industry, but if they wanted to live and wanted their family in one piece, they wouldn’t utter a single word about him. His anonymity gave him the opportunity to get close to Toomes’s daughter and learn things that they might not get to know otherwise. 

“Alright,” he sighed. “I’ll do it.” 

Tony sat back in his chair and gave him an assessing look. 

“You’re sure? You know I won’t be mad if you say no.” 

A smile tugged at Peters lips. 

“You know, I like how you try to pitch this really elaborate plan to me, asking me to do it, and then try and talk me out of it in the same conversation.”

Tony returned the smile and tossed a crumpled-up napkin at him. 

“Brat. You’ve been spending too much time around Keener. You used to not have this much attitude,” the man teased. 

“Yeah? Whose fault is it that I’ve been spending all that time with Harley? You could have just assigned him to be a runner or a hitman. You didn’t have to make him my own personal guard dog,” he countered with a smirk. 

“As much as that kid annoys the hell out of me, he’s good at his job. There’s no one I’d trust to protect you more,” Tony said seriously. “Besides, you two had been glued to the hip from the moment he walked in the door. I thought I was going to have to beat him off of you with a stick, and we all knew that he would have fought me tooth and nail to be your assignment anyway.” 

Peter didn’t even try to fight the blush that rose to his cheeks. His father was right. Ever since Tony found him on the streets as an orphan, lost and alone, Harley Keener had become a staple in Peter’s life. One was rarely found without the other, and it came to no one’s surprise when their close friendship developed into something more as the years went on. It was a running joke between the family that the only person that loved Peter more than his father was Harley. It was the reason he was so good at his job. They could read each other’s nuances as well as their own. 

“So, tell me about this whole new secret identity thing that you all figured out for me,” Peter said in an attempt to change the subject before his dad really started to tease him about his relationship with the blonde. 

Tony shot him a knowing smile but cleared his throat and sat forward anyway. 

“As far as the school, its staff, and its students will be concerned, your name is Peter Parker. Your parents died in a plane crash when you were really young, and you went to live with your Aunt May in a small apartment in Queens. You got into Midtown on a scholarship because you aren’t that well off. Your aunt works a lot to make ends meet. I’ll let you make up other minor details as you see fit, but you need to stick to your story and keep yourself as unassuming as possible. We can’t get Harley in there because he’s been seen by too many of Toomes’s men so you’ll be in there without immediate backup. He’ll be close by, and I know that you can take care of yourself, but try and lay low. Your main objective is to get close to Elizabeth Allan and get any information that you can.”

Peter nodded in understanding. The cover story wasn’t that difficult, but he knew there were some lies that he would have to come up with on the spot. He just wondered how good he would be at playing the role of an unassuming sixteen-year-old below the poverty line after being raised by the most outwardly assuming and richest man in the world. Peter hadn’t really known subtle a day in his life. 

“If at any point that you decide that you don’t want to do this anymore, or if you think that you may be in danger, let one of us know, and we’ll get you out right away. We can always find out what we need to know some other way. You are not expendable, Peter, and if something were to happen to you, I would burn this city to the ground with everyone still in it.”

He knew Tony wasn’t the only one that would do the same. He had somehow gotten some of the deadliest individuals that had ever lived wrapped around his finger. 

It was something he tried not to let get to his head too often. 

“I’ll be fine, dad. I promise. No risky choices, no stupid mistakes. You have my word.” 

Tony stared at him for a moment before nodding his head once. 

“You’ll do great, kid. You were made for this.” 

His dad was right. He was a Stark. The line of work was in his blood, passed down from generation to generation, each one stronger than the last. 

Midtown wasn’t going to know what hit them.


End file.
